


Falling for Flowers

by gna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Flowers, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, Out of character probably, Rated for Levi's Language, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Shifting, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gna/pseuds/gna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji sends Levi and Eren on an expedition for flowers. A near death experience and cuddling ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling for Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was bored. Big surprise. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it! It was pretty fun to write. I accept constructive criticism and I would love to hear back from you!
> 
> Have fun and enjoy ♥

“So I need you two to go fetch me some ordicas. They are these flowers that only grow up on Raven’s Landing out near the river that goes through Wall Maria. But you have to be very careful. Raven’s Landing is really dangerous. There’s no titans of course - oh what if there’s titans there please tell me if there are! You have to capture them ali-” 

“I swear Four-Eyes if you don’t shut your mouth right now I’ll clean your lab. And don’t think that I won’t hesitate to throw out all this shit,” Levi kicked over a messy stack of papers from where he was leaning against the wall. An audible gasp could be heard from Hanji as they scrambled to push the papers back into a pile.

“These were organized!” They yelped.

“Bullshit.”

Eren simply stood by the door and waited for them to finish bickering. He tried to block them out as best as he could, like he usually did. Hanji had told both him and the Corporal to meet in their lab after lunch was over. At first the meeting was just small talk of affairs in the capital and the latest feats in titan science but eventually Hanji had switched over to talking about an expedition. The expedition was small of course - only Levi and Eren. Apparently, there were these extremely important flowers that were blooming for a limited time only in a dangerous location. Hanji wanted the two of them to take an overnight trip there and collect the flowers.

A loud thud resonated throughout the room and Eren glanced over to see Hanji on the floor, rolling and whining. This was absolutely normal. Eren spared a look in Levi’s direction to see him smirking at the grounded scientist. 

Eren finally spoke up, “when do we leave?”

Hanji ceased rolling, righted their glasses, and replied, “as soon as possible of course. They only bloom right before the snow hits. Pack your bags - Oh! - and the horses are already ready for you both down at the main stables. Got it?”

“Yes Squad Leader,” Eren saluted effortlessly.

“Well I’ve had enough fun here for one day. C’mon Jaeger, let’s go,” Levi sighed and pushed off the wall towards the door. “Don’t go too batshit crazy while we’re gone, Shitty-Glasses.” Levi left the room with Eren close at his heels.

They walked towards Eren’s chambers - the dungeon - and Levi split off when he was near his own room. “Meet me at the stables in ten minutes. Can you handle that? Of course you can,” Levi said, not giving Eren any time to respond. Levi quickly walked off with all the grace and deadliness of a snow leopard.

Eren rushed towards his cell to prepare his bag. In almost eight minutes he completed the task and hurriedly walked down to meet Levi. His heart was doing odd skippy beats just thinking about being with the Corporal alone for a night. He had done it before, but it affected him every time. He was beginning to think that Mikasa was right and his hero worship was turning into something a little bit more. 

He turned the corner to see Levi waiting for him, tapping his foot. “About time, brat,” he muttered impatiently but his demeanor spoke otherwise. They secured the horses from the stable boy and rode off towards their destination.

Raven’s Landing was about a three-hour trip by horse, depending on how fast you could ride. The duo arrived in a decent amount of time and tied up the horses near where they would camp for the night. 

“It’s still light outside so let’s try to collect some of these damn flowers now. Maybe we can finish tonight and actually go back early and sleep somewhere that isn’t covered with dirt and animal shit.” Levi let a disgusted look perturb his facial features for a moment. You could almost see him internally shudder at the thought of having to sleep so close to the ground. He would do it of course but that didn’t mean he liked it. 

“Sure, Corporal,” Eren responded. Levi led the way up the steep mountainside. They were sans maneuver gear and only had the basics with them in their packs. Eren was beginning to get tired from the demanding climb through the trees and brush and stopped paying attention to Levi and the world around him, getting lost in his own mind. He thought of Mikasa and Armin and wondered what they were doing currently. Then his mind wandered to thoughts of Jean - mostly thoughts filled with irritation and contempt - but he was thinking of him nonetheless. 

A sharp pull at his backpack sent Eren flying backwards. He landed on his ass hard. He twisted his head up to glare at Levi and said, “what the fu-”

“Oh just saving your ass from certain death no worries, brat,” Levi said pointedly. He nonchalantly flipped a thumb over to direct Eren’s attention to the small clearing and clear drop down to a river at the bottom of a cliff. Eren was too busy with his thoughts to realize that he was about to step off.

Eren stood and dusted himself off. “Well I can’t say you saved my ass exactly,” he said as he rubbed his sore behind.

“Jaeger your sweet ass doesn’t need saving,” Levi replied coolly and without leaving any room for Eren to consider his remarks, “c’mon I see some of these shitty flowers.”

It turns out that these flowers were in fact very dangerous to pick. They only grew on the cliffside so you had to climb down the sheer edge in order to get to the flowers. They really should have brought the maneuver gear but it was too late for that. Levi began scaling the cliff as Eren watched on anxiously. He heard Levi make one of his trademark “tch” sounds out of irritation. 

Eren supplied, “it might be easier and safer for me to shift and pick these myself Corporal.”

Levi glared up at him, “how’re you supposed to pick tiny ass flowers with your big meaty fingers, Jaeger? You didn’t even think that far, did you?”

And Corporal was right, Eren didn’t even think about that. Eren tried again, “well what if I shift and you let me lift you up to get the flowers? That seems safe enough. Safer than what you’re doing right now, anyways.”

“If you think I’m just going to let you get your greasy mitts all over me then you’re dead wrong. I’d rather take the chance of dying from a fall then having shitty titan hands all over me,” Levi humphed. He was almost down to the closest flower. Just a little further. Just as Levi was reaching to pick the ordica, a rock under his right hand slipped out and crashed down to the river below. A look of panic zipped across his face when that rock crashed into the part of the cliff he was using as a foothold. He looked up at Eren and his eyes went wide before he dropped towards the river. Everything went quiet. Levi could see that Eren was yelling something but everything was too quiet. Soon enough, he crashed into the water with a deafening slap and everything went dark.

 

He awoke with sputtering coughs and taking deep breaths. His body was sore and he was cold and wet. He opened his eyes to see Eren above him looking relieved. He flicked his eyes over to the right when something caught his eye. He inhaled with shock. There by the river’s edge lay Eren’s titan form steaming and decomposing. Eren himself looked a little worse for wear as well. Eren suddenly clutched his shivering Corporal close to his chest and whispered, “thank god, thank god,” over and over again.

Levi sat up and looked at Eren questioningly, “you shifted to save me?”

“Yeah, of course, Corporal.”

“Good. At least you had control over it. We would’ve been done for if you went beast again.” They both shuddered at the memory. “Thanks for that by the way.” Levi looked as if he had never thanked anyone in his life.

“No problem. You would have done it for me,” Eren replied cheekily. “Let’s go back to the campsite. I’ll make a fire so hopefully you’ll stop shivering.”

It was quite a walk back to the campsite. The river was fast-moving and swept Levi pretty far before Eren could get to him. And on top of that, all of Levi’s supplies went downstream when he took the fall. The walk back would be chilly and they would have half the supplies to make camp for the night. As their walk progressed, Levi’s shivering got worse and worse. His skin was turning an unhealthy shade of pale blue and teeth wouldn’t stop chattering. Eren was growing concerned. 

Finally they made it back in one piece and Levi began setting up the one tent that was left while Eren hurriedly collected firewood and started the fire. Levi’s work was slow so Eren took the last half of the job and told the Corporal to sit by the fire. At this point, it was past sunset and the only light was coming from the campfire and what little of the crescent moon they could see beyond the trees overhead.

“Here,” Eren spoke to Levi, “you can have the tent. I’ll sleep out here for the night,” he gestured towards a patch of ground with a puny blanket on it. Levi looked as if he was going to argue but his eyelids were heavy and he desperately needed the rest. He nodded and crept inside the tent to change into Eren’s spare pair of dry clothes and lie down. The shivering still had not ceased and he was having trouble falling asleep. He kept going in and out of consciousness. 

An hour had passed like this and he had had enough. Levi spoke just loud enough for his subordinate to hear outside the tent, “Jaeger,” he coughed and chattered away. “Jaeger,” he tried again. Eren did not stir. “Eren!” He hoarsely yell-whispered as loud as he could. Finally he could see Eren’s form rouse and make its way to the tent.

“Yeah, Corporal?” Eren whisper-talked, still half-asleep. He yawned.

With chattering teeth and record-breaking shivers, Levi managed to articulate, “I-I need,” Levi paused because he wasn’t sure how to word what he wanted - what he needed. This awkward stuttering seemed to wake Eren up enough to realize that the Corporal was shivering even worse than earlier. He looked into Levi’s pleading eyes and understood. He swallowed thickly and tried to crawl into the tent fast enough so that his brain wouldn’t catch on to what he was doing. If his brain knew he would be snuggling with the Corporal he would have choked.

He looked Levi in the eyes. “Is this okay?” He said as he snuggled up next to Levi and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Levi simply nodded. 

They lay there for awhile completely silent and just listening to each other’s breaths and heartbeats before Levi broke the silence. “H-How the f-fuck are you so wa-warm right now?”

Eren chuckled with an exhale of air. “Squad Leader Hanji says it’s because of my titan shifting abilities. Something about how titans have high body temperatures and that’s why the decompose so quickly. And when they decompose it’s steam I guess.” Eren noticed Levi was nodding off and that he had stopped shivering as bad as before. “Oh god I’m boring you to sleep I’m sorry Corporal-”

“No keep talking,” Levi whispered, barely audible, “it’s… nice.”

Eren heart just about hitched up through his throat and a nice warm feeling passed over him. So he continued to talk. “You know Squad Leader Hanji, they will go off talking for hours about titans, so it’s really easy to tune them out…” He talked about the most mundane subjects that Hanji would die for until he felt Levi’s breaths even out. Eren followed him off to sleep, trying to keep his brain from over analyzing that he was cuddling with his Corporal currently. In his mind he told himself that he was doing this only because Corporal needed the body heat but deep down he really enjoyed holding Levi in his arms. 

 

Levi woke up first the next morning reinvigorated and back to normal. He realized as he tried to get up that there was something keeping his body down. He glanced over to see Eren Jaeger all spread out and clutching him like a little monkey. He let a small smile grace his features before putting on his normal face, so to speak. He pushed at Eren until he rolled over and woke up bleary-eyed. 

“C’mon Jaeger, we have work to do,” Levi stated matter-of-factly. They had a small breakfast out of the rations in Eren’s pack then walked towards the cliff again. Eren tensed up and became nervous again just thinking about what happened last time. 

Levi stopped when they came to a clearing at the bottom of the cliff. He turned around and looked expectantly at Eren. “Well, what are you waiting for?” He tapped his foot.

Eren was dumbfounded. “Uhhhh, what do you mean?”

“Shift, brat.” His foot tapping increased. When Eren looked at him with an even more confused look (which was somehow possible), Levi finally said, “we’re going with your plan. You shift and I’ll pick these shitty flowers so we can get the hell out of here.”

“But I thought you said-”

“Who cares what I said before. Besides, since you smothered me with your sweaty body last night it really doesn’t make a difference having your fucking titan hands all over me too, now does it?”

Eren looked stupefied and embarrassed all at the same time. He then laughed it off, stepped back, and bit into his thumb.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a bunch for reading. ♥


End file.
